


Теннисный цветник

by Luchiana



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Встретились два ботаника...
Kudos: 1





	Теннисный цветник

— Кактус, — с улыбкой отозвался парень.

— Хм, а что, и правда чем-то похоже на Эчизена, — поскреб затылок Ойши. — Такой же колючий.

Кентаро согласно покивал.

Капитан и замкапитана сидели на лавочке после матча, обсуждая результаты игры и самих игроков.

— А Саеки-сан… Саеки-сан похож на хризантему, — подумав, выдал нынешний глава Сейгаку.

— Тогда Фуджи-кун — орхидея.

— Почему это? — удивился Ойши.

— Ну, он так же редок и прекрасен. Правда, сам я, конечно, не видел его игры, но Саеки-кун мне рассказывал о нем.

— Да, но только Фуджи гораздо менее прихотлив. А с чем бы ты сравнил Эйджи? — поинтересовался Шуичиро.

Кентаро надолго впал в задумчивость, но затем выдал:

— Ромашка!

— Ромашка?!

— Ну да! Такой же светлый, солнечный и простой.

Ойши долго и пристально смотрел на собеседника, а затем с улыбкой кивнул:

— А знаешь, ты прав. Точно, ромашка! А вот Рё-сан мне напоминает тюльпан.

— Только ему об этом не говори! — рассмеется Аои, представляя себе вечно хмурого Кисарадзу этаким тюльпанчиком.

Капитан Роккаку Аои Кентаро и замкапитана Сейгаку Ойши Шуичиро еще два часа с упоением обсуждали, на какие растения похожи их товарищи по команде, а также теннисисты Хетея, коллекция ядовитых грибов, Риккайдая, в котором фиалку-капитана окружают не то заросли тростника, не то хищные лианы джунглей, и прочие рассадники тенниса.

Вот так и нашли друг друга два любителя ботаники.


End file.
